


tokyo encounters

by sidetrackedandoverlapped



Series: johnny bond series [1]
Category: Catfish and the Bottlemen (Band)
Genre: Catfish and The Bottlemen, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidetrackedandoverlapped/pseuds/sidetrackedandoverlapped
Summary: a rough night in tokyo leads to a chance encounter with a mister johnny bond





	tokyo encounters

_ **2016** _

Could this night get any worse? You were meant to having one of the greatest nights of your life, but it wasn’t playing out that way. For almost a year you had been planning the trip of a lifetime and two days after graduating university you were on a plane with your best friend on route to Tokyo. Now, two nights later, you’re stumbling around an underground bar trying to find Alice in the dark, stuffy environment while trying your hardest not to let any of the sweating bodies get to close. It wasn’t that you hadn’t been clubbing before but losing your friend in a foreign place at one in the morning had your breath coming out quicker than usual. The stench of cigarettes was ripe as almost every second person was creating a haze with their smoke.

“Fuck.” You softly sighed and rested against the bar. You shook your head as the bartender approached, ready to serve you, and instead poured yourself a welcoming glass of water that sat a top the sticky surface.

“That’s pretty sensible.” A voice slurred beside you. You faked a smile at the stranger who tried carefully to sit on a stool, emphasis on the tried. He lowered himself too quickly on the very edge and went tumbling down. You both automatically reached out to each other to stop the incoming accident, but you ended up being taken down with the stranger. Like a cliché, you landed on top of him which softened the blow. Your faces were in such proximity that a bystander might think the moment intimate. It was far from it though as the pain in your wrist from catching the fall was killing you and he smelt of beer and smoke.

“Ow.” You winced as clambered to your feet.

“Fuck love I’m so sorry! Fuck that was embarrassing. I’m so fucking sorry, holy fuck. Can I get you anything? Fuck mate! I’m so sorry!” He hovered his hands around you as if to catch you if lost conscious and you could see his face was strained with guilt and horror. You finally took this moment to take in his appearance. The man was young, easily mid-twenties with smooth features and soft blue eyes. He was in black pants, a black dinner jacket with a groovy printed black shirt underneath and a ridiculous black hat to top it off. It was an odd outfit for the venue.

“What’s with the hat?” You frowned without thinking. You were tipsy enough to speak without a filter but not drunk enough to make bad decisions.

“Oh, it’s my signature look.” He frowned and re-positioned it as it had taken a hit it in the fall.

“It’s stupid.” You murmured. He looked shocked and went to reply but the presence of an enormous security guard cut both of you off.

“You need to leave. You’ve had too much.” That’s when you let out a soft laugh. The stranger in the hat looked at you like you had grown two heads, but you had given up on everything internally. The night could get worse. Lost, alone and now being thrown out of the bar. You marched off through a door and up the stairs to the exit without even looking at the two men and stomped up in anger. Alice was nowhere to be seen, you couldn’t remember the name of your hotel room and the dull ache in your wrist was more annoying than painful. Once you reached the top you breathed in deep. The Tokyo air wasn’t exactly fresh, but it was much better than that of the club. Sitting in the gutter, you placed your head in your hands in despair. It was winter and absolute freezing. Your jeans and long-sleeved dress shirt would not cut it against the harsh wind, so your body began shaking uncontrollably. If you were sober and had your wits about you, you would find a restaurant to shelter in, but instead you were confused, and the only option seemed to be to cry. A weight was placed on your shoulders and your body was enveloped by warmth. A great smelling cologne filled your nose and you automatically dug yourself deeper into the jacket that had been placed around your shoulders.

“Have I mentioned I’m sorry?” Lazily turning your head, your cheek was squished against your knee and your face stayed partially hidden in his jacket. It was hat boy.

“I’ll take the jacket as an apology.” You sniffled and tried to recollect yourself.

“I’m John. Or Bondy. Whatever you prefer.” He smiled softly and you limply shook his hand.

“Y/N.” He helped you to your feet and left his hand hovering over the small of the back.

“Where are you staying?” He pulled a cigarette pack and lighter from the jacket pocket and lit one up. He politely offered you one but you shook your head and looked out to the busy streets of Tokyo.

“I can’t remember. My friend booked us in, and all that stuff and I just went along for the ride. I have no fucking idea where she is though.” Your voice was soft in defeat and he could tell you were on the brink of another breakdown.

“My mate has fucked off too, but I know where I’m staying. How about you come with me?” You looked at him with a frown and stepped back subtly. Always another motive. He noticed the movement and quickly shook his head.

“I’m in this apartment thing will a spare bedroom with a lock. No funny business.” You probably shouldn’t have said yes but you had nowhere else to go and the alcohol made the decision.

“Okay, thank you.” Praying Alice would find her way home, you stayed on alert as you followed this stranger through the foreign streets. It was only two minutes away and as you steeped into the hotel foyer you knew that this man was wealthy. You had never seen such pristine décor for a hotel and even the elevators seemed to be made of gold. Just when you thought it couldn’t get any fancier, you stepped into the apartment.

“Fuck.” You breathed out softly. He was very rich.

“That’s what I said.” John joked, closing the door.

“BONDY!” A voice echoed down the hallway.

“Lou where the fuck did you go!?” You followed him down the hall into the kitchen and your jaw dropped in shock.

“I found the love of my life and I had to bring her back.” A man with shoulder length brown hair was standing in his sweatpants with no shirt and multiple necklaces hanging from his neck. He was very obviously drunk. What shocked you, however, was Alice sitting in just his shirt on the bench chewing her nails and desperately tapping her phone.

“Alice?” You watched her head fling up and her anxious features quickly turned to excitement and relief.

“Oh my god Y/N, thank god.” She giggled and jumped on you to wrap her arms around you. You slowly reciprocated, looking at John in confusion. His eyes were wide, and he was frowning while looking between Alice and Lou. Alice and Lou sat you on the couch beside John and gave a very animated recount of how they met and fell in love in the space of an hour while you sipped on a beer.

“So, I’ve invited Alice to join the trip. Which means you too Y/N.” John and you both sat next to each other with jaws hanging as you processed all the information.

“Oh.” You both said. That was enough confirmation for the pair who cried out in delight and stumbled back into Lou’s room with the slam of the door. Falling back into the couch at the same time, John let out a laugh of disbelief.

“That worked out well.” You joined in on the laugh and turned to face him.

“Too well.’ Johnny agreed. He stretched his arm out along the back of the couch and rolled his head towards you.

“I feel like I need to apologize for falling on you again.” He pouted with embarrassment and you laughed.

“I was pretty upset but I think you’ve made it up to me. What are you doing in Japan?” You pulled his jacket around you to prove a point and smiled up at him.

“I’m on holiday from work.” He took a swig of beer and you nodded.

“Where do you work?”

“I’m in a band.” That didn’t surprise you much as you mind quickly put the groovy suit and expensive hotel together.

“Anyone I’d know?” You tried to recognize his face but failed.

“Catfish and the Bottlemen?” He raised his eyebrow and smirked. You though hard for a few seconds but shook your head in defeat.

“Never heard of you.”

“We just released an album about a year ago and once this trip is down, we are releasing our second.” As his eyes focused on the ceiling above you began memorizing his face. You had sobered up and could finally be absorbed with how beautiful he truly was. If this was going to be your only night together you hoped you’d remember every detail. For another hour or two you began sharing stories and memories with each other. It was easy to see you were both falling in love with each other. Not the ‘let’s get married’ love, but the ‘if this is the only night we spend together I want it to never end’ type love.

You both looked at each other with a smile and you reached out and snatched his hat before putting it on your head.

“Oi.” He tried to act startled, but you were both to exhausted to show any real emotions.

“I guess the hat’s not stupid.” You winked and moved closer so that your noses were brushing against each other. As the sun begun to rise over Tokyo, Johnny softly pressed his lips to yours and as it crept higher into the sky you followed him too his blacked-out room. More kisses followed, and soon flesh was pressed against flesh and your body was left trembling. That was how you met Johnny Bond and as you slowly drifted to sleep you silently prayed that it wouldn’t be the last time you would meet.


End file.
